1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for synthesizing a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been proposed for synthesizing a desired sound using sound data representing features of sounds that were previously recorded. For example, Patent Reference 1 or Patent Reference 2 describes a technology in which a frequency spectrum specified from sound data is expanded or contracted along the frequency axis according to a desired pitch, and an envelope of the expanded or contracted frequency spectrum is adjusted to synthesize a desired sound.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-240564    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-255998
However, the technology of Patent Reference 1 or Patent Reference 2 synthesizes a sound that would be received at a sound collecting point (i.e., at the mounting position of a sound collecting device) where sounds used to generate the sound data were recorded. Thus, the technology cannot synthesize a sound that would be heard at a position which the user designates inside a space in which sounds were recorded.